


Body Swap

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Sentinel Bingo, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair and Jim fight, and they swap spirit animals.Sentinel Bingo challengePrompt: body swap





	Body Swap

[](https://imgur.com/F5jUdSd)


End file.
